1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of abrasive holders or inserts for honing tools. In particular, inserts for honing tools used in conjunction with mechanical honing devices.
2. Prior Art
Inserts for use with honing tools are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,400 discloses a honing tool slot liner having generally rectangular shape. The honing stones are mounted therein and the assembly is in turn completely mounted within the honing device. Lips or ridges hold the bushing fixedly within the body of the honing tool. Other examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,077 and 3,403,481.